


Little Liv

by GreenGroove



Series: Post-Endless Ending [1]
Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGroove/pseuds/GreenGroove
Summary: Post-Endless ending drabble where Estela and F!MC (Taylor)'s child, Olivia needs to be measured.
Relationships: Estela Montoya/Main Character (Endless Summer)
Series: Post-Endless Ending [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597798
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Little Liv

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marmolady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolady/gifts).



> Featuring marmolady's OC: Olivia Montoya! Her work has made a significant impact on me, so I thought a way I could give back was to write a little drabble with her OC!

“Okay, Livita, I’ll need you to stay still, this time,” Estela’s voice, warm but firm, rang out from the other room.  
  
Liv stood with her back against the Livi Height Measuring Wall, unable to stop squirming.   
  
“But _mo~m_! Reggie said we were gonna play by the cliff today!”  
  
Estela walked over with both a ruler and charcoal in hand. “Sounds a bit dangerous,” she mumbled noncommittally, trailing off. If Liv wanted something, she was going to have to ask for it.  
  
Liv turned and looked at her mother, eyes wide. _Mom’s_ _not getting it_! She was going to be late if she didn’t leave soon, then Reginald would win the tournament they made, and _then_ she would have to concede that Aunt Grace and Uncle Al were the coolest parents! And Liv _could not_ let that happen.  
  
“Mom! Mom mom mom! Can I go? _Can_ I?”   
  
Without hesitation, Estela smiled to herself, “Ask your mother.”  
  
The sound of a door slamming made Liv jump. Estela looked up.  
  
“Is anyone around?!” Taylor yelled, a grin on her face heard from the doorway. Liv instantly ran toward her other mother, cheering incoherently. Estela sighed and leaned against the wall. _This is going to be a pain in the ass._ _  
_ _  
_“Livi~!” Estela could hear Taylor pick up their daughter and spin her around. “Where’s your mom?” “In here, in here!”  
  
A tiny hurricane sped back into the room, jumping up and down when she reached Estela’s side. Taylor entered the room holding their cat, who was currently changing colour from brown to blue. It had been about ten years since Estela surprised Taylor with the kitten one Valentine’s Day, the runt of the litter, and she still proved to be as spry as ever.  
  
Estela raised an eyebrow. “Should I ask?”   
  
If possible, Taylor’s grin got wider. Her eyes shone with excitement as she abruptly sat on the floor. “I taught Madam a few new tricks!” Taylor put their cat - now purple - on the floor in front of her, as if positioning a cat and expecting it to stay still was a remotely reasonable idea.  
  
Estela rolled her eyes but couldn’t help the smile on her face. _Taylor’s lucky she’s cute._ _  
_ _  
_“Oh, really?” It was more of a deadpan rhetorical than an actual ‘yes, please show me, you huge dork’ but Taylor took the bait, anyway.  
  
Liv clapped her hands together and started vibrating with excitement. “Whoaaa!” She jumped and sat on the ground with a _thud_. “Showmeshowme _showme_!”  
  
Glancing down at the enormous distraction that was her wife, Estela narrowed her eyes. “This is never going to get done,” she muttered. Her ire seemed to go unnoticed.   
  
Taylor reached into her pocket. “Okayokay _okay_!” She reached over and pinched Liv’s nose with her free hand, causing her daughter to giggle. “Gimme a sec.” She pulled out a small foam ball - small, but still too big for Madam to accidentally swallow.

"And…  _ go get it! _ " Taylor yelled and tossed the ball. It bounced off the wall and past the doorframe into the next room. A pink-hued rocket took off after it.

All three watched the cat zoom off, listening to the sporadic thundering against the wooden floor as she batted it around into different rooms.

Then, nothing.

"...What a trick," Estela deadpanned. Taylor responded with a pout of her own.  _ I wonder where Livita gets it… _

"She'll be right back! She's just.. tired!" Stubbornly, Taylor stuck out her tongue. Estela reached down to ruffle Taylor's short, blonde hair. 

"You're impossible, mi amor." Estela smirked at the look of indignation she received in response.

Liv watched attentively for Madam to appear for another second, then whirled around to grab Taylor's arm.   
  
“Mom! Mom! Guess what!"

Grateful for the distraction, Taylor smiled. "What is it, hun?"

" _ Did you know _ I’m gonna go to the cliffs today?! There’s this game Reggie and I are playing, and--”   
  
“Liv…” Estela warned. Her daughter shrunk down, her plan to trick her mom found out.    
  
“And, um…” Liv mumbled, embarrassed to get caught out. If she was going to beat Reggie, she needed to pull out all the stops. Sometimes, winning demands a sacrifice, and this sacrifice meant using her infamous Puppy Dog Pout. “Can I go? Please?  _ Pleeaaase? _ ”   
  
Taylor’s heart melted. She was no fool -- Livi only busted out the pout when she wanted something -- but just seeing how  _ damn cute _ her daughter was was truly a gift. In moments like this, she wondered if her namesake could see them all, the happy family that they were. Warmth swelled inside her.   
  
“Oh honey,” Taylor started, still starry eyed. “Ask your mom.”   
  
Estela snorted. Spotting the mini-tantrum Liv was trying to hold in, she started laughing. Oh, the "ask your mom," trick never got old with two moms.

Except to Liv, who had been hearing it her whole life. She was pretty sick of it. Taylor watched Estela laugh and started cracking up herself.  _ Poor Livi… she's never going to stop hearing that one… _

"Ahh." Taylor did her best to stifle the remainder of her chuckles and opened her arms wide and hugged Liv close. She smiled when she felt Liv hug back. "Did Aunt Grace say Reggie could go?"

Liv pulled away, looking puzzled. "I, uh…  _ think _ so?" 

Both moms hesitated. The cliffs could be dangerous, and often they'd rather have Liv play on the beach. They looked at each other, having a silent conversation of 'Well, what do you think?' After ten years of motherhood, they got to be experts at reading each other in silent back-and-forths.

"As long as you two make sure to tell Aunt Grace where you're going… you can go," Taylor said, to a squealing Liv. 

Estela nodded, then kneeled next to her daughter and whispered, "...But only if you  _ kick his butt _ !" 

Liv giggled and pumped her fist in the air. "You know it! He's going  _ down _ !"

It was then that Estela felt something bump her leg. She looked down to find their cat, completely content with herself, with the foam ball in her mouth. Her leg got headbutted again.

"Hola, Mierdita," 

Taylor glared at Estela, who only shrugged in return. Liv was going to have to learn what it meant eventually.

Holding out her hand nearby, the cat gave Taylor one look before dropping the ball at Estela's feet. Taylor frowned; despite Madam being  _ her _ cat, she always seemed to favour Estela more. She was a little jealous but couldn't find fault in Madam's tastes.

"She came back!" Liv cheered, bending down to give Madam lots of pets and kisses. "You did it, mom!"

"You taught her to fetch," Estela stated, a little dumbfounded. This was what Taylor was so excited about? 

"Yeah, but it's cool!" Liv defended, still fawning over the now-green purr machine of a cat. Taylor smirked and mocked her wife. " _ Yeah _ , oh wife-of-mine, it's  _ cool _ !" 

Estela once again rolled her eyes. "Now that we saw the 'amazing trick,'" she said with scare quotes, "we need to get Liv measured."

Liv all but snapped to attention. "Oh! Right!" She ran over to stand at the wall. "Hurry, hurry! Reggie's probably waiting!" She started vibrating with excitement, again.

Estela picked up the charcoal and ruler and went to mark Liv's height. 

"...You need to be still, child."

Taylor held up Madam to bump against Estela's legs, which made her wife mess up her mark. Estela looked down and narrowed her eyes, not amused. "What? You interrupted enough," she raised an eyebrow.

"But,  _ 'Stel _ !" Taylor whined, laughing to herself, "Madam wants to  _ help _ !"

Liv smiled to herself at the dynamic her moms shared. She glanced out the window; she sooner she stayed still, the sooner she could leave and can kick Reggie's butt and restore honour to the Montoya family name.   



End file.
